HP baru yey!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Dislamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo Pair : Shizaya Forever ahaha Warning : ooc, garing *kriiyuuk kriyuukk, judul g' nyambung, aneh, typo(s) dan warning-warning yang lain! Summary : Shizuo punya hp baru, Izaya dikacangin deh. Kasian u,u A/N : cerita aneh bin gaje kembali menyepam fandom Durarara! *bunuh saya* (pada siap silverware)


**HP baru yey!**

**Dislamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya Forever ahaha**

**Warning : ooc, garing *kriiyuuk kriyuukk, judul g' nyambung, aneh, typo(s) dan warning-warning yang lain!**

**Summary : Shizuo punya hp baru, Izaya dikacangin deh. Kasian u,u**

**A/N : cerita aneh bin gaje kembali menyepam fandom Durarara! *bunuh saya* (pada siap silverware)**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Haah~ pagi yang cerah di Ikebukuro. Sangat tenang tidak seperti biasanya. Vending machine tak terbang bebas padahal benda itu nihil punya sayap. Streetsign tidak meluncur bagai lembing, meskipun tidak tajam tetaplah berbahaya. Tong sampah raksasa masih terdiam disetiap gang tanpa ada yang mengganggu sama sekali.

Kenapa pula dengan hari ini. Sepertinya rutinitas Ikebukuro menjadi monoton.

Kira-kira apa penyebab suasana sepi yang tidak biasanya ini?

Sepertinya dialah kunci yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan kita.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir terotoar. Bersenandung kecil dan bersiul pelan. Dialah Orihara Izaya, salah satu member yang dapat membuat Ikebukuro menjadi hidup.

Tunggu, dimana rival tersayangnya?-tengok kanan kiri-

"Shizu-chan mana ya?" pria raven dimengedarkan pandangannya keseleruh sudut yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Mencoba menebak dimana si pirang kesayangannya berada.

Di entah langkah yang ke berapa mata crimsonnya tertuju pada helaian pirang yang menyembul dibalik senderan bangku taman, diseberang jalan dimana si raven berdiri.

Tanpa melihat dari depan si raven sudah dapat memastikan pasti dialah orang yang dia cari. Langkah kakinya menarik untuk lebih dekat dengan si ex-bartender itu.

"Shizu-chan~" suara pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu melengking cempreng. Namun yang namanya dipanggil tak memberi respon.

Lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari yang awal tadi. "Shizu-chan!"

Lagi-lagi nihil tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan. Sungguh menyebalkan pikir Izaya. Dan akhirnya si informan itu menyerah. Sekali kedip dia kini sudah berada didepan Shizuo Heiwajima.

Wajahnya melongo. Mulutnya ternganga. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang. Pantas saja si pirang mengabaikan panggilannya ternyata ada pekerjaan baru yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Protozoan!" bentak Izaya. Shizuo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hm." Responnya

'Eh, tumben dia tidak mengamuk?' batin Izaya merasa janggal. Wajah Shizuo mendongak sebentar dan kembali tertunduk mengamati layar kecil yang menyala digenggamannya.

"Hey… mahkluk bersel satu!" Izaya berteriak.

"Jangan berisik, kutu! Gua lagi re-tweet-an sama Mbak Jupe nih." Shizuo menjawabnya dengan santai.

DOOEENGG

Izaya mematung otak informannya belum bisa merespon dengan baik seperti biasa. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Izaya mulai mengalami sindrom _lemotisme_ (?). Per sekian detik kemudian, dia sudah tersadar kembali. Sejak kapan si protozoan itu bergelut dengan barang teknologi macam, _handphone ah tidak itu android loh?_. Tanya Izaya dalam hati. Dia kembali terbengong.

Dia melirik kearah Shizuo lagi. Yang dipandangin sesekali nyengir kuda. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Shizu-chan~" rajuk Izaya yang kini sedang _nguyel-nguyel _sang ex-bartender yang masih sibuk dengan _andoroid_-nya(?).

"Hm." Lagi-lagi hanya itu respon Shizuo.

"Ayo main lempar tangkap _streetsign(?)_." Izaya kembali merajuk.

Shizuo terkekeh masih menatap lekat layar ponselnya.

'Apa ada yang lucu ya?' pikir Izaya, dengan bekal rasa ingin tahu dia putuskan untuk sedikit mengintip. Ingat hanya 'sedikit'.

Wajah manisnya tercengang. Mendapati sang _bodyguard_ sedang _tuwiter-an_. Sejak kapan si kolot, katrok, bin ndeso kayak Shizuo bisa mengenal jejaring sosial? *plak*. Siapa pula yang mengajarinya? Izaya tak berkedip saat mendapati Shizuo masih asyik dengan benda persegi panjang itu.

30 menit

60 menit

Izaya mulai kelelahan, kebosanan, kesuntukan (?), dia menyenderkan bahunya dibangku taman. Sesekali menyentil si _ex-bartender_ yang kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya.

00.01 PM

Izaya tertidur dengan manis disamping Shizuo. Dengkuran lembut Izaya tak mengalihkan dunia Shizuo yang baru. Bahkan udara Ikebukuro yang menjadi panas karena sang sang surya berada dititik tertinggi pun tak ia gubris.

11.30 PM

_Piip...piip...piip_

Izaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya tidurnya terganggu oleh suara nyaring suatu benda. Badannya sakit bukan main tidur yang paling tidak nyaman-tubuhnya bersender pada bangku taman-.

"Cih... benda sialan kenapa kau berkedip-kedip terus, ayolah biarkan aku nge-gombali N*ki Ti*ta dulu (eh?)!" Shizuo nampak kesal. Androidnya berkedip-kedip beraturan sembari mengeluarkan bunyi yang nyaring.

Izaya yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul semuanya, tersenyum licik.

"Hati-hati Shizu-chan! Itu akan meledak!" Izaya berteriak dan memasang muka panik dibuat-buat. Shizuo yang terkejut dengan teriakan Izaya langsung melempar android-nya sembarang tempat. Malangnya benda itu langsung remuk seketika.

Izaya tak dapat menahan tawanya yang meledak. Shizuo terbengong-bengong mendapati Izaya yang terbahak-bahak.

Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya pemuda manis itu tahu diri, dia diam."Apa?" tanya Izaya tenang.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Shizuo."Kau membuatku melempar ponsel yang Kasuka berikan kepadaku." Geram Shizuo.

"UPS... Aku sengaja!" Izaya bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"Kutu sialan!" Geram Shizuo, dia melupakan masalah android-nya. Dengan sigap ia mencabut _streetsign_ asal. Melemparnya dengan membabi buta mengarahkannya kearah kutu hitam yang kini dengan seringai terkembang berlari-lari di jalan sepi Ikebukuro.

"Ahahaha... kenapa tidak daritadi saja kau melempar ponselmu Shizu-chan, kita kan jadi bisa bermain bersama." Izaya terkekeh masih sibuk dengan langkah seribunya.

-END-

*cengo* apa yang barusan gue buat! Abal! Gaje! Aneh! Huuuwaaa...*nangis gulung2*

Sudikah anda-anda sekalian memberi review yang sangat berharga bagi author nistah ini? *puppy eyes*

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
